1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a simple binding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a harvesting work for vegetables and such, there are considered to be two cases which may be carried out by collecting and piling the vegetables on a truck, then binding those vegetables using a binding device put on a working table or binding the vegetables and such while harvesting instantly on the spot using a binding device held around the waist or the thigh. In the latter case, a simply structured and light weighted biding device is desired.
As one simple binding device as a prior art, for instance there is what is disclosed in a utility model publication No. Sho 64-4646. In explaining that based on FIG. 17, it comprises a tape reel 2 for holding a wound tape 1, a table 3 for use of putting articles to be bound W and a cutting section 4 for cutting the end of a binding tape 5 left over for binding, which are disposed in that order. And, in order to avoid the binding tape 5, which is taken out from the wound tape 1, from being not taken out in surplus or being loosened, the tape reel 2 is provided with a friction clutch 6 to give a braking force to the rotation of the tape reel 2 and give a certain resisting power to the taking out force of the binding tape 5.
Further, in the utility model publication No. Sho 58-54448 a tape holder is disclosed. In this tape holder, a tape reel is accommodated in a case having the depth approximately identical with the height (same to the width of a tape) corresponding to a wound tape in dimension, the tape is wound and kept around this tape reel, an inclined edge is provided at a tape taking out section, at which the tape taken out is twisted by 90 degree in such a manner as it becomes parallel with the case surface, and while guiding the twisted tape along a holding projection the tape is taken out by a necessary length and cut with a cutter blade.
In the conventional type of simple binding device as shown in FIG. 17, since the tape reel, the table for putting and the cutting section are disposed in that order, the whole length L of the simple binding device becomes long and the center of gravity is biased on the side of the tape reel due to the friction clutch mounted on the reel, so that there is a problem to be improved that it is difficult to work for binding articles with the binding device being tied around the body.
Further, although, in the utility model publication No. Sho 58-5448, a technique is disclosed, in which a tape holder is provided with an inclined edge and a tape is taken out from a wound tape while being twisted by 90 degree on the inclined edge, this tape holder is just for taking out a tape and not provided with a function to bind articles to be bound.
The present invention is to provide a small binding device which is prepared as small-sized and light-weighted as possible, to make it easier to tie around the body and handle it, further to improve it in the taking-out power of the binding tape by giving it an appropriate resistance during being taken out.
A means recognized from claim 1 for solving the above problem is characterized in that, in a binding device wherein a binding tape is taken out from a wound tape and a cutter cuts the remaining tape after binding an article, a tape reel for keeping a wound tape which is located between a binding tape taking-out section and the cutter of the cutting section is disposed horizontally with them mutually.
Next, a means recognized from claim 2 is characterized in that, in the binding device according to claim 1, the tape reel is located just below the binding tape taken out and supposed to be tensioned from the binding tape taking-out section to the cutting section so as to use it as a table for putting articles to be bound.
Further, a means recognized from claim 3 is characterized in that a table for putting an article to be bound is located just below the binding tape taken out and supposed to be tensioned from the binding tape taking-out section to the cutting section and the tape reel is disposed beside the table.
Further, a means recognized from claim 4 is characterized in that, in the tape taking-out section, guide rollers are provided so as to give a resistance to the binding tape being taken out.
Further, a means recognized from claim 5 is characterized in that an adhesion preventing plate is provided on an end of a base plate where the tape taking-out section is located by being spaced at a given distance from the tape taking-out section.
Further, a means recognized from claim 6 is characterized in that a hook is provided on the base plate removably.
Next, how to solve the above problems by the invention recognized in each claim is explained. First, in the invention recognized in claim 1, a tape reel for keeping a wound tape is disposed horizontally between a tape taking-out section and a cutting section, so that the total length of the simple binding device becomes short and the height becomes low.
Next, in the invention recognized in claim 2, in order to use as a table for putting an article to be bound the tape reel is disposed just below the binding tape taken from the tape taking-out section and the cutting section, so that it is not necessary to provide a separate table.
Next, in the invention recognized in claim 3, a table for putting articles to be bound is disposed just below the binding tape taken out from the tape taking-out section and to the cutting section, and beside the table the tape reel is located, so that regardless of the wound tape, the total length of the simple binding device becomes further short.
Next, in the invention recognized in claim 4, at the tape taking-out section guide rollers are provided for giving a resistance force to the binding tape, so that an excessive taking-out and loosening of the taking-out tape are prevented.
Next, in the invention recognized in claim 5, since an adhesion preventing plate is provided on an end of a base plate where the tape taking-out section is located by being spaced at a given distance from the tape taking-out section, the tape taken out on the tape-taking out section is prevented from being stick to the clothing of a worker during working.
Next, in the invention recognized in claim 6, by providing a hook on the base plate removably, the base plate is prevented from slipping off.
Now, in practicing manner of every invention recognized from every claim is explained. According to claim 1, as shown in FIG. 1, this is a simple binding device, in which a binding tape 5 is taken out from a taking-out section 7 of a wound tape 1 and, after binding an article put on a table 3 the binding tape 5 is cut at a cutting section 4, and a tape reel 2 for keeping the wound tape 1, which is located between the binding tape taking-out section 7 and the cutting section 4 is disposed horizontally.
Next, according to claim 2, as shown in FIG. 6, in order to use the tape reel 2 as a table for putting an article to be bound, it is disposed in such a manner as it is located just below the tape 5 taken out and supposed to be tensioned between the tape taking-out section 7 and the tape cutting section 4.
Next, according to claim 3, as shown in FIG. 2, just below the tape 5 taken out and supposed to be tensioned between the tape taking-out section 7 and the tape cutting section 4, a table 3 for putting an article to be bound is provided and a tape reel 2 is disposed beside the table 3.
Next, according to claim 4, as shown in FIG. 1, at the tape taking-out section 7 guide rollers 8 and 9 are provided for giving a resistance to the taking out force.
Next, according to claim 5, as shown in FIG. 15, an adhesion preventing plate 26 is provided on an end of a base plate 14 where the tape taking-out section 11' is located by being spaced at a given distance from the tape taking-out section 11'.
Next, according to claim 6, as shown in FIG. 15, a hook 27 is provided on the base plate 14 removably.